Those little things I like about you
by scribblingnellie
Summary: There's something about the quiet intimacy of the late night / early hours that makes people confess things they wouldn't usually. John's matchmaking for Molly, Sherlock's agreeing with Greg. A writing experiment in dialogue with my favourite Sherlock characters. Would love to know what you think!


**I'm fascinated by how dialogue works, how a character's words in a script can then be taken and transformed in performance, and how what they say drives the narrative. So I'm experimenting with dialogue in this fanfic featuring my favourite Sherlock characters.**

**Obviously I'm not a serious playwright but having a bit of fun. I've not put in which characters are speaking, as you do in a proper script, so hope I've made it obvious who's speaking. Please do let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

**Molly**

_Molly's on night duty at Barts' morgue. There are no bodies to be examined, and few staff about. The lab's quiet, calm, and Molly's content. While in the lab analysing test results from the most recent of her bodies, she's joined by John, sent by Sherlock to pick up a report on the mysterious purple corpse case he's consulting on. John's brought coffee, and sandwiches, to apologise for disturbing her. And to help keep himself awake at 1am._

- So who is he, Molly?

- Sorry, John.. who?

- The man who's taken your mind off Sherlock.

- What d'you mean..?

- You don't seem so affected by him anymore. I was thinking it was to do with someone else... though of course I'm not implying that you couldn't get over him yourself without the help of another man... look I'm sorry, I'm rambling..

- No, no, that's ok. And you're right.

- I am?

- Yes. There is someone.

- How wonderful. Congratulations.

- Well, I wouldn't say that just yet... I'm still working up the courage to actually ask him out.

- Who is he? If you don't mind me asking… not that it's any of my business, of course.

- I don't mind.

- You've been a lot happier lately, much more than when he was dead… sorry.

- I am happier.

- So who is he? Anyone we know?

- … yes. We kind of got thrown together with the investigation and suspension and him needing my help with the evidence and what not for the inquiry… it just sort of crept up on me...

- Ah... of course. He deserves someone that would make him happy. And I know you would.

- You think so?

- Yes... definitely. He's a good man.

- I know. He is, isn't he. He's so dedicated to what he does, so determined. He wants things to work out, for those hurt to be helped.

- Like you.

- ..um, yeah. True enough. He was very kind with the whole Jim being a maniac criminal mastermind. Just the fact that he worked so hard, did everything he could to find out if Jim was really dead and checking up on me and... and all that. I was touched. I mean I've known him for quite a while. As a pathologist and all, my autopsies are often his cases. I just never really thought about him like that before… or noticed his wonderful eyes.

- His eyes?

- Oh, sorry… thinking aloud there…

- That's quite alright.

- When he's listening to you, his eyes are just so handsome, you can see he's really listening, he's taking it all in, he's concerned. When he's happy his eyes are just so brilliant. He really feels things, it hurts to see him sad.

- I think he's been more happy than sad recently... especially around you.

- Yeah? I hope so. I…

- ... what is it?

- ... I care about him John, really care. I hate seeing him hurt and sad. I know that his divorce hit him quite hard. And the investigation over Sherlock did clear him, but he took it badly...

- Tell him, Molly.

- …I can't.

- Tell him how you feel. I don't think his response would upset you.

- Seriously?

- I know it.

- … thank you.

* * *

**Greg**

_Having chased a suspect from the scene of a crime and lost him in the back streets, Greg and Sherlock find themselves down by the river. It's late, must be gone 1am. There's an almost full moon, no clouds, the tide's in, water gently lapping against the wall. The riverside is quiet; there's only the two of them leaning against the river wall, getting their breath back. Waiting, deciding what to do next._

- So tell me about her, Lestrade.

- Sorry... what, Sherlock?

- This woman you're thinking about.

- …I'm not thinking about a woman..

- Hmm, no of course you're not, and I'm not the world's only consulting detective.

- Humph, sarcasm. Unexpected.

- Why do you like her?

- Her brain.

- I'm assuming you're not speaking literally or anatomically.

- Her mind then, her intelligence. She doesn't try to hide the fact she's smart, that she's intelligent… god that sounds stupid..

- ...yes, just a bit..

- ...shut up...

- Very true though. She is quite brilliant. Carry on…

- Gee, thanks… What I mean is, it'd never occur to her that a woman might be expected to play down her intelligence… not that anyone ever should. Ok, this isn't coming out right at all, but I know what I mean. She's smart, intelligent, and I find that really sexy.

- So I observed. You can't take your eyes off her when she's going through her reports. Cause of death, unusual markings on the bodies, unexpected findings, what she thinks it all means. You're enraptured, detective inspector.

- Maybe I am.

- So...what else?

- What else?

- Yes, what else. You like this woman for more than her brain.

- You know how when…

- ... go on..

- Sorry, I'm guessing you don't have much experience with women... or men, if that's what takes your fancy.

- If you're referring to my love life and my emotions to do with that kind of thing... I have enough experience of it.

- Sure, fine, whatever.

- So…

- Her smile.

- Her smile? A facial expression?

- Surely that can't be lost on you. You'd deduce what someone was thinking, feeling and had just done from the look on their face.

- True enough. So her smile...

- Yeah. Beautiful. Brightens her whole face, makes her even more lovely. She just looks so happy when she smiles.

- Hmm, ok. I'll go with you on that one.

- Don't give a monkeys if you don't.

- Anything else then?

- Yeah. She listens, she notices.

- Hmm…

- Sometimes I've no idea what she's talking about – medical terms, her theories. I guess I look a little lost because she smiles and apologises and explains it in words even an aging detective inspector can understand. I've never met any doctors like her. It never bothers her if I ask her to explain it again. She never gets annoyed if I can't keep up. She does everything with such care...

- You can't know that, unless you're privy to a lot more of her life than you've been letting on…

- Shut up. I mean, everything, everyone matters to her. She does what she has to do as well as what she wants to do with care, with empathy. Nothing is trivial or irritating to her or beneath her. … unlike some I could mention...

- I'll ignore the dig at me as you are completely right about her. Not that, of course, I'm interested in her in the way that you are.

- Good.

* * *

**Molly and Greg**

_2am. Lestrade and Sherlock arrive at Barts, having given up on finding the suspect again that evening. John's getting his coat and propelling Sherlock out the door of the lab. Molly's shuffling papers, arranging and rearranging petri dishes, avoiding looking at Greg._

- Why do I suddenly need to go home, John? I want to go through the report with Molly…

- And it's 2 in the morning and Molly's working and I want some sleep. Night Molly, night Greg.

- Oh for Godsakes John, you are so obvious…. 'We'll just be going'. You're trying to throw them together so that …ouch!

- Sherlock, c'mon. Now.

_Greg's standing across the other side of the lab table from Molly, putting his hands in his pockets, then across the back of his neck, but with his eyes on her the whole time. The silence stretches out between them; they're both aware that they're being deliberately left alone together. Greg summons up the courage to speak first._

- One day John'll add a 'heel' to that command.

- He's got Sherlock under control, mostly.

- You're so beautiful when you smile, Molly…. Oh…damn, did I just say that out loud?

- Yes, you did.

- Ah... sorry about that.

- Please, don't be. It's nice.

- I did mean it. You do look lovely when you smile.

- Thank you.

- Not that I don't like your mind as well.. oh god, what am I doing…

- Greg..

- ... I'm going about this in completely the wrong way, Molly.

- Greg..

- …yes?

- …would you like to go out for dinner… one night… with me? I mean only if you want to, no pressure or anything, I just…

- I'd love to.

- Really?

- Of course… does that surprise you, Molly?

- ... a little. I'm not sure how you feel... I mean, you've been really kind and helpful and…

- I kind of hoped that you'd notice how I feel about you... I'm no good at saying these things out loud... bit useless really… but I do like you..

- ...Oh..

- ...you're lovely and strong and intelligent and I can't take my eyes off you and….

_Molly's stops him talking by kissing him. Greg's pulling her into his arms and they stay like that for a while._

- Wow, Molly... that was…wonderful.

- Sorry... couldn't help it!


End file.
